Simba's Pride
by Herondalegirl25
Summary: Based on the character from season one's "Something Wicked", Mike has grown up into a hunter. But when he runs into trouble with a nest of vampires, he calls on Sam and Dean for help. Humor, slight thriller/horror. Reviews very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Michael Remington picked up the chains that were scattered around his feet and gripped them tight in one hand. He sucked in a deep breath and glanced quickly around the wall he was hiding behind. A tall, young woman was sitting in a chair a few yards away with her back to him.  
"I can smell you, you know." The woman said.  
Mike swallowed. "Yes." He grunted through clenched teeth.  
"Then you know you can't hurt me with that little wooden stake you're carrying."  
Mike gripped the stake in one hand and the chain in the other. He stepped out from behind the wall and moved toward the young woman, who was a vampire. As he stepped up behind her, he lifted the stake up and spoke. "I'm just hoping it might distract you." He rammed the stake down and it jammed in the young vampire's shoulder blade. She let a screech and jumped out of her seat.  
Mike flipped the chain up and wrapped it quickly around her neck. She was disoriented as he pushed her roughly up against a wall and tugged the chains tight. She spit at his face and he cursed.  
"You know this doesn't help-" The chains began to cut off her vocal cord and she choked.  
Mike's brow furrowed and he loosened then slightly.  
"Doesn't help what?"  
Her eyes rolled back slightly and blood was spilling down from where the chains were cutting into her skin. Mike shook her.  
"Doesn't change what?" He repeated.  
"Your _brother_." She hissed.  
Mike's eyes widened and he swallowed. Then pulled the chains tight.

Mike wiped the blood off of his hands as the body burned in front of him. He coughed and pulled out his cell phone. He pushed the number two on his speed dial.  
"Hello?"  
"Ash," Mike breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay, bud?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong, Mike?" Asher's voice grew concerned. Mike sat down on the ground and sighed. Asher was at college back home. He remembered when he'd wanted to go to college. Always thought it'd be cool to get a degree in something really random and have an awesome job that everyone would be jealous. But those ideas vanished when he met the Winchester brothers. He cleared his throat.  
"Nothing. Just checking up on ya." They talked for a few minutes more, than said their goodbyes. Mike flipped the cell phone shut and watched the burning corpse in front of him. What had that vampire meant? What did him killing her have to do with Asher? He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. He flipped his cell phone back open and pressed the three on speed dial. Someone picked up on the other end of the line and Mike whispered: "Dean?"

...

"Sonuvabitch." Dean Winchester muttered, as he flexed his horribly bruised shoulder and arm in front of the motel mirror.  
"It got ya good, huh?" His brother, Sam Winchester said, standing behind him.  
Dean pulled his shirt back on carefully and grunted. "How come the bastard didn't attack you?"  
Sam coughed a laugh. "Well, Pagan lore does say that the Kifel goes after the...shorter of its attackers." Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Brad Garrett."

Sam grinned at him as Dean walked past the two queen beds and picked up his phone off of the table that had just started to ring. He flipped it open.  
"Hey, Simba."  
"Dean?" The person on the other end of the line answered.  
"What's happening, bud?" Dean mouthed the word Mike to Sam, who nodded.  
"I just killed a vamp."  
"Oh, nice." Dean pulled out one of the chairs that sat at the little motel table and sat down with a sigh, moving his shoulder back and forth with a wince. Sam listened from his spot on the one bed where he had his rifle laid out and was cleaning the pieces.  
"Yeah, thanks." Mike paused for a second then continued. "But that vamp said something before she bit the dust."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. She said that, me killing her wouldn't help my brother."  
Dean thought for a second. "Asher's still at the state U, right?"

"Yeah, I just talked to him. He sounds fine."  
Dean heard the worry in Simba's voice. He'd given the kid the nickname one day when the three of them had been stuck in a motel room while it rained. Mike had just left home and was staying with them. He'd decided when he finished school to take up hunting. He said it had been because of something Dean had told him the night he killed the Shtriga in his bedroom. When Mike arrived on their doorstep and told them he'd decided to become a hunter, of course both Sam and Dean had been against it. But Mike had persisted. So, after the brothers eventually gave in, they began to teach him everything they knew. He'd helped them on the job they had been working on and had actually saved them from a century old ghost who didn't take to kindly to Sam and Dean walking into her cemetery. Turns out the kid was pretty much born to hunt. After the job was finished, they spent the whole rainy weekend watching movies and ordering take-out. Mike had turned on the Disney movie, 'Lion King'. Dean still remembered the conversation they had had thorough watching the movie.

Dean: What's this called again?  
Mike: The Lion King. You've seriously never seen it?  
Sam: Nope.  
Mike: Ash and I used to watch this all the time.  
Dean: Who's the shady dude with the scar?  
Mike: The bad guy, who else?

Dean: Isn't that Whoopi Goldberg?  
Sam: You seriously know who Whoopi Goldberg is?  
Dean: 'Ghost', dude.  
Mike: You're missing the epic song.

Sam: But, doesn't Nala know it's him?  
Mike: She will, calm down.  
Dean: I like the warthog.

After they had finished it, Dean had told Mike that he reminded him of the young Simba. So, from then on, Dean started calling Mike 'Simba' every now and then. The kid didn't seem to mind.

"I just," Mike huffed out a breath. "I don't know."  
Dean listened. When Mike didn't say anything for a moment, Dean spoke his name.  
"I just have a bad feeling."  
Dean sniffed and nodded. "Where you at, kid?"  
"Just outside New Harmony."  
Dean looked over at Sam. "We'll be right there."

The 1967 Chevy Impala pulled into an empty parking lot in New Harmony, Utah with Back In Black by AC/DC blasting out the windows. Mike watched them park and walked toward the car. Dean opened the door and stepped out. He grinned when Mike came up to him.  
"How you doing, Simba?" He pulled the kid into a quick hug and slapped him on the back as he pulled away. Mike rolled his eyes and looked at Dean.  
"Just fine, Pumbaa." His signature devilish grin spreading over his face.  
Dean stared. "Why am I the big, fat one?"  
"Because you liked the warthog. Hey Sam," Sam had stepped around the car and shook hands with Mike and hit him on the back, just like Dean had.  
Dean thought about this statement for a moment, then accepted it, and moved on. "So this vampire say anything else to you?" He asked.  
Mike shook his head. "Nada. I called Asher again today and I think he's sorta freaked. This is the most he's heard from me in weeks." He looked down at his shoes.  
Sam cleared his throat. "Well, there doesn't seem to be a nest in town. I say we head to Ash and see if we find any there. My guess is, if a vampire told you, they're the ones behind it. They usually only cover their own kind."  
Mike nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
Sam and Dean loaded back into the Impala and headed out, with Mike following in his 1986 Buick Grand.


	2. Chapter 2

They followed the interstate until they came up to the turn off of Mike's hometown. They pulled into the 2400 Court motel and parked side by side.  
"Hey, Mom." Mike said as they walked in the door.  
Joanna Remington looked up from the book on the desk. Her hair had grown gray around the temples and she had a few more lines around her eyes since the last time both Sam and Dean had seen her.  
"Michael!" She exclaimed and jumped up from her stool. She came around the desk and pulled her tall son around a tight hug. Sam and Dean averted their eyes for moment. Mike pulled back from his mother's embrace and grinned at her. It had been awhile since he'd been home.  
Once Joanna had said her hellos to the boys, they all explained why they were there.

That evening, Mike knocked on the door of the room Sam and Dean had bought for the night.  
"Y'guys settled in?" He smirked as Sam opened the door.  
"You know, this place has the best service of any motel we've ever stayed at." Sam held the door opening and Mike walked in.  
"I wanna go see Ash tomorrow." He stated, sitting down on one of the beds.  
Dean looked up at him from his seat at the chair by the small window in the corner of the room with the laptop sitting on his lap. "We think there is a nest here." He told Mike, deadpan. "We're gonna go check it out first thing in the morning."  
"I wanna go." Mike said seriously.  
Sam and Dean shared a look.  
"Guy's, I'm twenty-two. You can't tell me no."  
"Holy _crap_." Dean said. "You're twenty-two?" He looked up at Sam and shut the laptop. "That means we're _old._ We are we still doing this?"  
Sam smirked from across the room. "I don't know, Grandpa."  
"Anyway," Dean looked back at Mike. "We're thinking this nest has it out for you 'cuz you took out the one in New Harmony. They must have had friends there. So, basically, they wanna take out your Mom and brother for revenge. Simple as that." He set the laptop on the small coffee table in front of him.  
Mike processed this information and swallowed. "Alright. So we kill this nest."  
"It's looks like there's about nine vamps in this nest." Sam said. "We're all good, but, three vamps each? We need more bodies going in there on our side."  
Mike looked lost for a moment.  
"We already called Bobby." Dean said. "He wanted us to tell you that he's not very happy about leaving retirement, aka the bottle of Jack, for this. But, he's coming."  
"We should be able to take them out now." Sam said, assured.  
Mike nodded and was quiet for a minute. "We gotta kill these things."  
Dean smiled. "Easy there Simba. All in good time."

...

"Never get old." Bobby muttered as they walked up to the house the vampires were living in, all armed with different weapons.  
"Thanks for the tip." Dean replied. "Little late though."  
They tried to take the element of surprise but with vampire, that's pretty much useless. So then they just went in swinging. Mike grabbed a hold of one by jumping on its back and Dean swung at it. Bobby backed one into a corner and jerked a line of barbed wire out. All four hunters fought hard and bloody but soon, all but one of the vampires were gone. They injected him quickly with dead man's blood and he fell limp onto the floor. They quickly tied him up.

While they waited for him to wake up, they all sat quietly for a moment. Sam then went out to the car and grabbed four beers that they had stuck in a cooler in the backseat.  
"You okay?" Dean asked Mike then took a swig of the cool beer.  
Mike twirled the bottle in his hands, not opening it, and nodded slowly.  
"Most vamps I've ever taken out at once before."  
Dean cocked his head to the side and nodded quickly. "You're pretty damn good, Mike. You know, I'm not just saying that. You're a hunter."  
Mike looked over at him and a slow smile grew on his face. "Thanks, Dean."  
They both stayed quiet until they hear Sam say: "Guys? He's stirring."

Dean, Sam and Mike circled the chair the vampire was ties to while Bobby held a shotgun aimed at its head from his spot on his own chair a few yards away.  
"Whaa-" The vampire opened his eyes and slowly focused on them. "What's going on?" He asked groggily. "Did you want to kill my mother and my brother?" Mike asked, his voice as sharp as the blade of a knife. Even Dean slightly raised his eyebrows at him.  
"I don't know. Who are you?" The vampire asked.  
Mike made a face. "Michael Remington."  
"Ah." The vamp nodded. "Yep."  
Dean breathed out a short laugh. "That's it?"  
"That's it." The vamp answered.  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"Why not tell the truth? I'm dead already, aren't I?" He indicated the barbed wire keeping him tied to the chair.

Mike looked down. Dean saw his jaw clench and swallow.  
"Mike?" He asked.  
Mike suddenly turned and walked away into the next room. Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion and Dean followed him.

"Mike, what the hell?" Dean stepped in front of the kid as he leaned over a table, looking at his reflection in broken mirror piece's that laid scattered on the table.  
"I can't kill him."  
Dean looked him. "He just admitted that they were going to kill Asher and your mom!"  
"Dean." Mike breathed. He looked up at the man that he had admired since he was young.  
"I can't do it." His voice broke slightly and he looked back down at the table.  
Dean scratched his head and sighed. "Mike," He asked slowly. "You never did tell me why you became a hunter."  
Mike stayed quiet for a moment. His shaggy blond hair was growing a little, he could see this in his reflection. He'd cut it short his senior year and needed to do it again, he thought. He wet his lips and started speaking quietly. "You told me the night that you killed that was killing the kids in town, that you did what you did because you're big brother, and you have to keep Sam safe." He sniffed a breath in. "I wanted to help keep Asher safe." He sighed. "And this was the only way I knew how."  
Dean thought for a moment, then a smile grew on his face. "You're a good kid, Mike."  
He looked up. "Really?"  
Dean ruffled his hair. "'Course ya are. I'm proud of you."  
Mike's eyes grew and he gave Dean a genuine smile.

"Hey hunter people?"  
Dean and Mike both looked out the door and into the room where Sam, Bobby and the vampire sat.  
Sam was staring at the vamp with wide eyes.  
"Yeah, hi. So, I know this is an interesting turn of events and all, but could you please kill me?" The vampire asked.  
All four hunters shared a confused look.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. See, I was born in eighteen forty-three. I'm kinda tired of living to tell the truth. The whole 'immortality' thing bugs me. You can't really bring up with other vampires, they're very touchy about the subject, if you haven't noticed. And suicide is sorta messy. Sooo, would it be too much of an inconvenience?" He looked back and forth between them. "You mind?"  
Mike looked at Dean who huffed out a short laugh.

"Sonuvabitch."

...

After they put the, quite thankful, vampire to rest, Bobby said his goodbyes and headed off home to South Dakota. Sam, Dean and Mike were all leaning against the hood of the Impala that was parked beside a small creek with wildflowers growing on either side of it. They all clinked their beers and drank.  
"You gonna go see Asher?" Dean asked after he swallowed a sip.  
"Yeah." Mike nodded. "I am. Where you guys headed?"  
Sam leaned back and sighed. "Not sure yet."  
"Who really knows." Dean added.  
"Ha, ain't that the truth." Mike said, standing up fully and stretching. He handed Dean his empty beer bottle and started to walk over to his car. "You guys take care."  
"See ya, Simba." Dean said.  
He gave them both smile before he backed out and headed back to the main road that lead to his brother. Both Sam and Dean were quiet for a moment.  
"You think he'll be okay?" Sam asked.  
Dean thought of the little kid who checked them into the motel years ago. "Yeah. I think he'll be just fine."

~End~


End file.
